No Nuns Blow Bubbles
by The Silent Dreamcatcher
Summary: A young man runs away from his demons and joins an all-female monastery, but when he meets someone who cracks the foundation of his new found life and jump-starts his heart into beating again he slowly slips. It's not fair that his happiness is tied to hell, so is the price worth the games? Losing everything can destroy anyone. Try losing it twice.
1. Prologue

No Nuns Blow Bubbles.

Prologue.

"You don't want to do this, brother. Please just come home with me?" the little Uchiha, ten years old and clinging to his older copy desperately didn't stand a chance. "I'm sorry little one, my mind is made up and this is what I have to do. I love you and I'll miss you, but you can come to visit and everything will be alright, okay?" Itachi looked down upon the smaller version of himself and pulled the child into a last embrace. The boy's short black hair tickled his nose and he felt the urge to sneeze. Instead he pressed a kiss to the little ones forehead and released him. "This is the best thing for me, and I won't forget you Sasuke, not ever."

It took a little trouble but he pried the boy's fingers loose and turned the crying child to his mother. "Goodbye mother, I hope you can forgive me one day." She didn't look him in the eye or respond; she just stared off into the distant forest behind the large monastery they were standing in front of. Her rejection hurt him more than he'd ever admit, but after a moment's notice he got himself back together. He'd expected her to at least appreciate that he knew there was something wrong with him, something only these stone walls and time would cure.

The fifteen years old turned to the building and walked up to the large wooden gate in the wall surrounding it. After knocking on it and identifying himself they opened the door. It was as thick as his leg and must weigh as much as ten grown men, the wall was high. It was such an unfitting day for these kind of activities, the sun was shining brightly and there was not a cloud in the sky, the warm breeze played with his long hair, making it flutter about him. The cold grey stone of the wall and building even seemed softer and kinder than they were. Flowers were in bloom and the long grass moved around the path on a breeze, seeming like green water.

The path seemed nicer too, had it not been taking him to what would probably be the most horrid punishment of his life, but he deserved it, he wasn't normal. And he would not let his demons tempt him away from the good lord and onto the path towards darkness. It was nothing serious that he did, but he knew that if he didn't go he would do worse, he wanted to without wanting to. Without having any control over it it's been consuming his mind for months until he wanted to just find out how things really were with him and get it over with. And now he was here.

"So. You do know that this is a women's monastery don't you boy?" an old nun stood in front of him. She was tall and had a face etched beyond her years, her voice was harsh and her stare unforgiving. He'd find no kindness or compassion with her. "Yes madam, I know. My father thought it would be better for me here considering my… situation." The frown she was already sporting deepened. "I heard, you've strayed far from the right path boy, lying with a man as you did." What? He did no such thing! "I beg your pardon ma'am, but I have done no such thing. I know that would land me in hell so I came here before my demons could make me." She scoffed.

"Oh please, keep the demon nonsense to yourself, we all know what you did and you need to repent. Right now I find myself having trouble to even look you in the face, you disgusting whore, so you will cover your face and never speak until I tell you to, understand?" Itachi was baffled, all he dared do was kiss a friend who wanted to try it, and maybe some innocent touches. He hadn't even entered the building yet and he felt condemned already. "Only the lord may cure you, but I have little hope. Now follow me."

The large doors opened and she led him inside, the walls were bare and so was the stone floor, the windows had no glass in them. The hall was filled with nuns bustling around in the odd manner in which they do, where it seemed like they weren't bustling at all. She opened a door to his right and another woman behind him pushed him in. The room was filled with what he was sure were the oldest, most bitter women he's ever seen. There was no light left in their eyes, and he was sure by the way their faces were wrinkled love never touched them.

Before he could say a word they stripped him off all his clothing without even a flinch and cloaked him in what he was sure was some black curtain. Then they covered his hair with the trademark cap and veiled his face. He could almost feel himself be put away and be replaced by an identity-less worker bee. And that was alright with him.


	2. Chapter One

No Nuns Blow Bubbles.

Chapter One.

Five a.m. _Five_ freaking a.m. It felt like he only managed to all asleep ten minutes ago, he wouldn't be surprised if his mattress was stuffed with sawdust and his blanket woven from the itchiest wool they could find. Itachi sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes before looking around the small room. He'd been too exhausted from all the work the nuns made him do the day before to really take it in before crawling under the sheets and escape this new world. At least working got his mind off his 'certain doom' which was apparently the leading gossip topic off the day. He'd found it odd that they would indulge in something as normal as gossiping, somehow he'd imagined them to be chanting prayers all day. But maybe he just expected that because his mother always used to tell him so.

He'd barely been there one day and he already found that his mother had known exactly nothing about cloister life. It was a community on itself, completely separate from the outside world and much more closely knit than his own family. Everyone knew everyone, while following the nun leading him to his room they'd stopped more times than he could count for a bowing of the heads and greeting from sister whatever. It was near unbearable, even more so when they looked at him with a look of curiosity. A look that quickly changed into one of disgust when they realise who he was.

And even though they believed things about him that weren't true, he still felt the chilly tremble of shame shoot through him when they turned their scorning looks upon him. And now it was a new day, the first day he'd ever been awoken by the sun's kind rays sweeping in through his curtainless window, tugging on his eyelids and warming his face. A knuckle rapped on his wooden door and immediately a young nun entered and placed a bowl of water on his small dresser, after which she immediately left without giving him a second look. A few seconds later he heard the door next to his opening and closing in a similar fashion, she must have had a busy morning already.

He was too busy to really think about his transition yesterday, but how reality really set in. A bowl of water. No shower, no TV, no iPod and none of the other luxuries he was used to. He didn't suppose he would be going to school anymore, there was no need for such an education to serve the Lord, and that's what he would be doing for the rest of his life, if it kept him away from his demons and out of hell. Luckily he'd never had many friends anyway, so that wasn't a huge loss, though his father had said it was a waste of a good brain, but he just didn't share the kind of devotion devotion him and his mother did.

He stood and opened the dresser; the only piece of furniture the room held besides his bed, there wasn't any room for anything more either. A stack of identical robes greeted him next to a heap of shapeless white things, and he quickly took one of both out and threw them on. He would never admit how comfortable the any-size white fluffy underpants were. There was no mirror, but he had no problem tucking his long black hair into the hood-thing. He still wasn't too sure on the terms, not that it really mattered. Another nun walked down the long hallway the rooms were attached to, ringing a large bell.

He quickly washed his hands and splashed some water in his face, temporarily forgetting that he was already wearing the fitted black cap which was now wetly clinging to the sides of his face. "Fuck!" he whispered, and quickly covered his mouth with both his hands. He couldn't change now; it would look suspicious, just go! He quickly hurried out of the room. Somehow all the other nuns in this wing exited at the same moment and he could fall in step with them, since he had no idea where to go. They walked in a row down the narrow path, and he noticed that they were all wearing completely black gowns like himself, unlike the older nuns he'd met the day before, they all wore a white piece of clothing on their head and around their neck under their black robes. These women were all around his age too, and when he turned around for a brief moment to look at the young woman behind him he saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

At the end of the hallway was a large glass door that lead to a small garden, encompassed by low walls on all sides. They briskly walked on the stone path that lead them to the other side of the soft grass and white flowers in a straight line. They entered through another glass door and made a beeline thought the crowded hall that was bustling with early morning activities and entered a large room that was obviously intended for prayer. The pale morning light entered through the massive stained glass windows and cast a bright shadow of colour over the dark brown benches and pale stone statues.

Among the other young nuns he filed himself in one of the benches and followed the others in prayer. Basic stuff, amen, repeat. Eventually the nun that welcomed him the day before entered the room to say her own prayers and as she got up the rest left with her. He found himself in a line again, but that was alright, he was part of the monastery now, so it was only fitting that he'd be dressed like the others and doing the exact same things they were. As they entered the crowded hall again all nuns seemed to be flocking towards the large oak doors at the western end of it, including his little line, and after entering yet another room it seemed that it was finally time for breakfast. The large room seemed to be filled with picnic tables that had countless plates of bread and cups of milk set sporadically. Everyone in his line took a seat at one of the tables and he followed them.

The bread was dry and the milk watery, but he was famished, as he'd arrived after dinner the other night and the drive had been a long one; they left for the monastery before lunch. The driest bread in the world couldn't have tasted better. The girl that was seated across the table stared at him as he all but stuffed his face and after a while he caught on. He sat up straight and wiped the milk-moustache off his lip.

"Can I help you with something, sister?" best to start off your new life politely. She squinted her eyes and loudly exclaimed: "You're a guy!" oh great. The eating and chattering crowd quieted down and all around the room nuns turned to look at them, he just couldn't help himself. "And you're a slut." The girl next to him choked on her milk and the one who addressed him planted her hands on the table and stood with a screech, "WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!"

He picked up his last piece of bread and slowly chewed it. After he swallowed he addressed the elder nun that stood by their table to oversee and make sure no sinful subjects were raised. "Isn't that correct, sister? All of us who wear black caps are sinners in the way of the flesh." Good grief, he'd hardly been there half a day and he already sounded just like them. She nodded grimly. "You youngsters came here to repent, for you neglected to pledge your body to Christ, or even marriage. That's why you must work extra hard to be accepted into His arms in heaven."

The day carried on as he'd experienced it the day before, working, praying, eating lunch, working, praying, eating dinner, praying, sleep. Apparently he was on clean-up duty, so he went to bed a while later than the others, after doing all the dishes and blowing out the candles in the kitchen and dining hall. Honestly, he knew there was electricity because the kitchen appliances were modern, but lamps were apparently sinful too? He hoped he would be able to find his way back to his room, there were a dozen hallways he'd never seen before, and everything looked the same. When he finally found his way to the small garden that lead to their rooms, he was relieved. That is, until he saw something… that wasn't supposed to be there.

He blew out the candle he was holding and cowered next to the door leading outside. There was a dark figure sitting in the garden, and the nuns really got under his skin today. Some said that your demons can actually materialize and find a form in the flesh to tempt you. Itachi always had trouble with getting lost in his thoughts, and while he didn't pay attention the form slowly made its way to the glass door. He finally noticed the movement and fell to the floor screaming when to door flung open. "Jesus shut up! Do you want to wake everybody?" The girl pressed her hand over his mouth while muttering something that sounded a lot like 'idiot'.

He slowly came to his senses and recognised the girl as the one that sat next to him during breakfast; she wore a black cap just like him. "I-I'm sorry, you scared me…" he finally whispered. She scoffed and pulled him to his feet. "You're a pretty pathetic guy to be scared of a girl." "It was dark! You surprised me, that's all." "Sure, let's go before the nunzillas come around to bite our heads off." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the corridor where their rooms were. Luckily he remembered which one was his; unluckily the girl followed him in. "So," she started, after she planted herself firmly on his bed, "You here to get with all the naughty little nuns?" he sent her an incredulous look.

"No, now can you leave? I'm tired." She undid her cap and shook her blue hair loose. "Don't be boring. Can't we have a nice little chat?" he sighed and accepted the fact that there was probably no way to get her to leave without her making a ruckus and waking everyone. "Okay, but not for long, I need to get some sleep." He replied tiredly, and sat down next to her while letting his own hair loose too. "Oh that's just not fair!" she exclaimed when the waves of obsidian silk flowed over his shoulders, only to immediately bury her fingers in it. "Wow it's really soft! That'll change when you start washing it with that horrible green chunk of soap though…"

"Could you not touch my hair please?" "You _have_ to let me braid it!" And braid it she did. After about half an hour of silent braiding by candlelight Itachi decided that this probably meant that they were friends, which made him feel a surge of pride. He'd only been here a day and he already made a friend, one that wanted to talk to him and braid his hair and everything! She sat behind him and pulled the braids up into a bun, when she leaned forward and against him to pin his bangs back too he couldn't help but notice the generous size of the chest-area. "So are you going to tell me your name pretty boy? Mine's Konan, don't ask, my parents were a big fan of barbarians, and, ofcourse, _Jeeeeesuuuuus_!" she spun around and fell face-first onto his bed while she dragged out the last word.

"So…" he started after turning around to sit next to his newfound friend, "Why'd they sent you here?" She smiled. "Because I found out it's not very hard to think for myself, and started calling them on their hypocrisy and bullshit. They didn't know what to do with me anymore, so really they were just waiting to find an excuse to be able to claim that I was the spawn of Satan so the blame wouldn't be on them anymore. But I suppose the immediate reason they sent me here was because they caught me doing the naughty with my boyfriend in my dad's car, ha! Though I'm starting to change my mind on whether the looks on their faces were worth all this." He was slightly surprised about this, from her appearance he's say she was about fifteen years old, the same as him… pretty young to be having sex already, but maybe that was just his mother's influence talking.

She rolled onto her back and twirled a lock of her own blue hair around her fingers. "What about you? What'd you do to get stuck in this hellhole? Haha, funny. 'cause… you know… cloister and all." He managed to force out a dry chuckle, thinking back to when his father slammed the front door open, shotgun in hand, while he was getting his very first kiss after his very first date.

"I kissed a boy-""And you liked it!" she giggled and it annoyed him. "Do you want me to tell you or are you just going to laugh at me?" she put her hands over her mouth and shook her head innocently. "Good. Because I like talking to you, Konan, but I have no interest in childish games, and please don't mock my religion. I hate this place just as much as you do, but I don't like you talking badly about something like that, okay?" he didn't really know why it upset him, people used to make fun of his religion all the time back in high school, and he just ignored it. Besides, being known as a bible freak is still a way of being known.

"I chose to come here. My body is confused, that's why I'm attracted to men. I figured that by strengthening my faith and taking away all temptations I could become normal again, and not fall from His graces any more than I already have." He sighed deeply. "I miss my parents though... and my brother… and even though I hate to admit it, I miss my kinda-boyfriend too. But I'm sure it'll pass in time." Another sigh. Because truth be told, he didn't want it to pass. "Do you… maybe want to tell me how you two got together? To, you know, start getting over him?" Konan asked, and Itachi figured that, since she seemed to be getting more comfortable on his bed by the minute, he might as well.

"He's a few years older, and pretty much dated half the school by the time he even noticed I was alive, he wasn't very picky about genders. So one day I was staying after school to do my homework, like I did every day in the detention room, and he was there too. He set a teacher's desk on fire or something, and because no one was there but me and he was bored, he decided to talk to me. Even though my church and parents warned be about people like him, I was excited! This was a chance for me to finally make a friend, and once I was in with him, I was in with his whole crowd. And I actually liked talking to him too; he didn't make fun of my studying like jocks usually do, or of my religion. He was actually interested in it! And he was the biggest guy I'd ever seen.

And then he asked me to hang out with him after he got off detention and it was like a dream coming true. I hung out with him and his friends, and they were so nice! They teased me a little but I didn't mind, I had friends finally, and my parents were so proud." He settled on the bed next to his newfound friend and relaxed more and more while he told his story.

"The one day I go to the meeting point early for some reason, we hung out in an old school bus that had crashed into a tree a few years earlier and no one bothered to tow. I went inside and he was there… fucking one of the other guys. He saw me, but he didn't stop or anything, just grinned at me." "Was he on top?" "Yes. So naturally I freaked out and went home. I didn't talk to any of them for a few days… but I started having dreams, sinful, wrong dreams." "About him?" "Yes, will you just let me tell my story?" she made an apologetic head movement.

Then one day, again after school in detention, it was just the two of us and he said he wanted to talk about what happened, and how him and the guys really missed hanging out with me. I had some trouble talking to him, I mean, I knew he did that kinda thing with guys. But hear-see and actually _seeing_ something like that… those are very different experiences. I wanted to be disgusted by him, but I was more disgusted by myself, and the way my body was reacting when he came to sit next to me. I guess that was the moment I should've gotten up and left and never talked to him again, but I didn't. I just sat there and did nothing. He told me that he was sorry, that he didn't think about how uncomfortable it must've made me. And I asked him why he did it.

It was pretty funny to see how that confused him, until he asked me if I ever had. Naturally I said no, because I didn't, and still don't, plan to lay with anyone until I'm married. And he laughed at me, actually laughed at me! And it was at that point I got pissed off. I picked up my stuff and got up to leave, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me. He asked if I'd ever been kissed, and I said no again. Then he let me go.

A few days later, on a Saturday, he showed up at my door and told me he was taking me on a date. Before I could protest or say much of anything he'd dumped me in the passenger seat of his car and drove off. I was in shock, but when we got to the mall and just watched and commented on people while eating fries and drinking milkshakes all day I actually had a good time. We talked all day, and I guess I accepted the fact that I was at least a little bit attracted to him." He stopped talking and closed his eyes. "Shouldn't you get to bed Konan?" "HELL NO! Not until you tell me about the kiss!"

She sat looking at him full of expectation. "Okay, but only if you promise to go to your own room afterwards." "Yeah yeah, tell me already!" He blushed at the memory, he just couldn't help it. The way he'd been about to put the key into the lock, feeling warm and giddy about how much of a gentleman his date had been, his mind had been free of doubt for a moment. Then he'd been spun around and pinned to the wall by two large hands on his shoulders. He wanted to sound confident, but his 'what are you doing?' came out as little more than a breathy whisper when a large body was suddenly pressed up very close to his own. He didn't get an answer, just a big, toothy grin. And then it happened. Just like that he was being crushed by two massive arms while he himself just barely managed to pull up his arms and press his hand to the other's chest to keep from getting squished. He caught a whiff of expensive-smelling cologne before lips were pressed to his own and his breath was taken away.


End file.
